


Ruota invertita

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Teknoman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nick x Richard (lieve), Nick x Star (passato), Open Ending, l'esercito è crudele, lieve shonen ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Richard si alzò dalla branda e, per alcuni istanti, strinse i pugni, il corpo rigido come un blocco di marmo.– Hai già deciso cosa fare? – domandò, cauto, Nemo.Il giovane uomo provò a parlare, ma la sua voce si spense in un debole e lamentoso singhiozzo.– Mi perdoni… Ma mi sembra tutto così assurdo… Vorrei che fosse un incubo, ma è la realtà… – mormorò, la voce incrinata dalla disperazione.Le labbra di Nemo si sollevarono in un sorriso e il suo sguardo, di solito fermo, scintillò d’una luce bonaria. Lui cercava di mantenere una maschera di forza e di contegno e questo suo comportamento era encomiabile, degno di un abile e coraggioso soldato.Ma il suo cuore di figlio era dilaniato dal dolore e tale sentimento era naturale.Se fosse crollato, soverchiato dalla pena, nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo.





	1. Lettera

Nella sala di controllo della base, i Cavalieri dello Spazio discutevano.  
– E così Nick si è ripreso? – chiese Nemo.  
Un sorriso sollevò le labbra della giovane donna.  
– Sì, ha perfino ripreso gli allenamenti nelle arti marziali. Purtroppo, dieci giorni fa si è rotto la gamba e, per questo, non è venuto. – spiegò lei.  
– E’ qualcosa di grave? – chiese Balzac.  
– No, ma non può muoversi. Tuttavia, io intendo organizzare una festa per celebrare la nostra guarigione. E soprattutto la sua. – affermò la giovane informatica.  
– Comandante Nemo, lei è invitato. – saettò Tina, divertita.  
L’uomo fece per rispondere, ma, ad un tratto, la porta di ingresso della base si aprì ed entrò un giovane soldato.  
Nella mano stringeva un pacchetto blu, a forma circolare.  
– Che cosa c’è? – domandò il comandante.  
– E’ arrivata una lettera dell’esercito al Cavaliere dello Spazio Richard Varlause. E sembra che ci sia qualcosa che riguarda il generale Varlause. – spiegò il milite.  
Richard, sentendo quel nome, sbiancò e, d’istinto, la sua mano destra si strinse attorno al bracciolo del divano. Gli sembrava una presa in giro ridicola!  
Suo padre era morto cinque anni prima a seguito di un attacco dei Venomoidi!  
Perché riaprivano una ferita così dolorosa?  
– E’ uno scherzo, vero? – sibilò, gli occhi rossi d’ira.  
Le sue dita si strinsero con maggior vigore attorno al bracciolo del divano e il suo labbro superiore si sollevò, scoprendo i denti, in un ringhio di belva.  
– No, non è uno scherzo… – balbettò il milite, intimorito dall’espressione furente del giovane.  
Il Cavaliere dello Spazio, di scatto, si alzò, si avvicinò al soldato e prese la lettera.  
Poi, senza alcuna parola, a passo rapido, uscì dalla stanza.

Un silenzio imbarazzato, per alcuni istanti, coprì l’ambiente.  
Nemo si scosse dal suo stato di torpore e fissò il suo sguardo sul soldato, che, immobile, attendeva sulla soglia.  
– Puoi andare. – ordinò.  
Con un breve cenno del capo, questi annuì e si allontanò, lasciandoli soli.  
– Signore, che cosa ne pensa? – domandò Star, stupita. Cinque anni prima, i Venomoidi avevano attaccato la città natale di Ringo, causando una catastrofe umanitaria.  
Il loro compagno aveva dovuto vedere il degrado della sua casa natia, che aveva ceduto ad una donna coraggiosa, che cercava di aiutare dei ragazzini a non sprofondare nella disperazione.  
Certo, sembrava che quell’evento non lo avesse toccato, ma lei e Nick si erano accorti dell’indurimento del suo sguardo.  
E, qualche giorno dopo, lei aveva compreso la ragione della sua chiusura.  
Aveva trovato Ringo nella sua stanza, steso sul letto, mentre accarezzava la foto di un uomo dai lineamenti duri, circondato da una folta chioma bionda.  
Il suo sguardo, privo di lacrime, rifletteva un’aspra pena e le ricordava quello di Nick, durante le sue crisi depressive.  
Le era parso un’altra persona.  
Preoccupata, si era avvicinata a lui e, malgrado la sua iniziale ritrosia, era riuscita a farsi rivelare il motivo di tanta malinconia.  
Suo padre era morto durante un attacco dei Venomoidi. E lui non aveva potuto dirgli addio.  
Non aveva pianto, ma la sua voce si colorava di dolore, mentre parlava.  
– Non so cosa dirti Star. Andrò a parlare con Ringo, ma non aspettatevi grandi risultati. Sapete come è fatto. – mormorò Nemo.  
Poi, a passo rapido, attraversò la sala e uscì.

Richard entrò nella sua stanza e la porta, con un tonfo, si chiuse alle sue spalle.  
Per alcuni minuti, rimase fermo, le mani strette attorno al pacco, poi lo aprì e rivelò un piccolo computer portatile grigio, grosso quanto un libro e di forma rettangolare.  
Il giovane la accese e, sullo schermo, davanti ai suoi occhi nereggiarono lettere, che si composero in frasi e periodi.  
Il giovane, sgomento, sbarrò gli occhi e un pallore livido si distese sul suo viso.  
– No… No… No… – balbettò. Quello che aveva letto era assurdo…  
Eppure, era firmato dall’esercito...  
D’istinto, fece un passo indietro e lasciò cadere sul pavimento il portatile, che impattò con un tonfo secco.  
La stanza, ad un tratto, cominciò a perdere i suoi contorni netti, come se si stesse sciogliendo, e a vorticare attorno ai suoi occhi.  
Sopraffatto da una violenta vertigine, arretrò e appoggiò la mano destra sul muro, il petto scosso da ansiti d’affanno. La testa, in quel momento, gli girava e, se non avesse cercato un punto di appoggio, sarebbe crollato privo di sensi sul pavimento.  
Non poteva essere vero!  
La realtà, che forniva un senso alla sua esistenza, si sgretolava in centinaia di aguzzi frammenti…  
Tutto era menzogna!  
– Non riesco a crederci… – mormorò. Suo padre non era morto, come aveva creduto per cinque, lunghissimi anni.  
Era stato ferito gravemente in un attacco dei Venomoidi, ma tale notizia era stata tenuta nascosta, a causa del suo alto grado militare.  
Le lacrime salirono ai suoi occhi, annebbiandogli la vita, ma lui, con un gesto nervoso, le allontanò. Aveva perduto già sua madre, a causa di un terribile cancro al seno, e quella lettera distruggeva quello che rimaneva della sua famiglia.  
E i militari chiedevano a lui di porre termine alla sua vita.  
– Non posso… Non posso… – balbettò, la voce tremante. Suo padre non era morto, ma il suo stato era peggiore della morte.  
Solo le macchine tenevano in vita un corpo che, in altri tempi, si sarebbe spento.  
E i militari chiedevano a lui, in quanto suo figlio, di prendere una decisione crudele.  
Doveva scegliere se tenerlo in vita o staccare le macchine a cui la sua esistenza era legata.  
Un moto d’ira incendiò il suo cuore. Suo padre era stato un militare rispettato e, grazie al suo carattere volitivo, doveva essersi guadagnato rispetto e considerazione.  
Capiva la necessità di celare la notizia della sua morte al tempo della guerra, per non scoraggiare i soldati, ma, in nome del cameratismo, al termine di questa, dovevano rispettare la sua scelta.  
Eppure, avevano lasciato che continuasse a giacere in un sonno privo di risveglio.  
Il suo amato genitore era stato condannato a cinque anni di esistenza vegetale.  
Si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di placare la pressione dei pensieri. Il suo amato genitore non avrebbe mai tollerato una simile, indefinita agonia, e i suoi compagni d’arme dovevano essere a conoscenza delle sue volontà.  
Eppure, non prendevano una decisione definitiva, rispettosa delle sue scelte e del suo temperamento.  
Perché scaricavano sulle sue spalle un tale, orribile peso?

Con uno scatto metallico, la porta si aprì ed entrò Nemo.  
Il giovane soldato si scosse dai suoi pensieri e fissò uno sguardo vitreo sul più anziano militare.  
– Ringo, che cosa succede? – chiese l’uomo, il tono apparentemente calmo. Quando avevano parlato di suo padre, il suo umore era repentinamente mutato.  
Si era allontanato, il cuore oppresso dall’angoscia.  
E, in quel momento, i suoi occhi azzurri portavano la traccia di lacrime, malamente represse.  
Non riusciva a trovare un nesso a questi eventi.  
Il pilota si chinò, raccolse il portatile e lo consegnò al militare più anziano.  
Questi lo accese e, rapido, lesse la missiva.  
– Capisco. – mormorò, dispiaciuto. I militari, nella loro consueta vigliaccheria, avevano scaricato sulle sue spalle una responsabilità crudele.  
Anche a Ringo toccava la stessa sorte di Nick, seppur per motivazioni differenti.  
I soldati desideravano servirsi di lui come di uno strumento, pur di non sporcarsi le mani.  
Sopraffatto dalla disperazione, il giovane si lasciò cadere seduto sulla brandina, la testa tra le mani e il respiro affannoso.  
Il comandante, preoccupato, gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
– Non sei obbligato ad obbedire ai loro ordini. – cercò di rassicurarlo Nemo.  
Ringo non meritava di soffrire ulteriormente.  
E non doveva alcun riguardo agli ordini stupidi dei militari.  
Un triste sorriso sollevò le labbra del giovane uomo. Nonostante la sua intelligenza, il comandante Nemo non vedeva l’interezza della questione, ma non gliene faceva una colpa.  
– Signore, non sono obbligato da un punto di vista legale, è vero, ma… – mormorò.  
La voce gli si spense in un gemito amareggiato e il giovane, con più forza, si strinse la testa tra le mani.  
Sono un idiota., imprecò Nemo tra sé. I militari avevano intrappolato Ringo in una situazione dolorosa e si erano serviti del suo amore filiale.  
Avevano sfruttato l’affetto e il rispetto da lui nutriti per il suo genitore perduto, incuranti della pena a cui lo stavano condannando.  
E questa era una trappola ben più soffocante delle leggi.

Richard si alzò dalla branda e, per alcuni istanti, strinse i pugni, il corpo rigido come un blocco di marmo.  
– Hai già deciso cosa fare? – domandò, cauto, Nemo.  
Il giovane uomo provò a parlare, ma la sua voce si spense in un debole e lamentoso singhiozzo.  
– Mi perdoni… Ma mi sembra tutto così assurdo… Vorrei che fosse un incubo, ma è la realtà… – mormorò, la voce incrinata dalla disperazione.  
Le labbra di Nemo si sollevarono in un sorriso e il suo sguardo, di solito fermo, scintillò d’una luce bonaria. Lui cercava di mantenere una maschera di forza e di contegno e questo suo comportamento era encomiabile, degno di un abile e coraggioso soldato.  
Ma il suo cuore di figlio era dilaniato dal dolore e tale sentimento era naturale.  
Se fosse crollato, soverchiato dalla pena, nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo.  
– Comandante, le devo chiedere un grosso favore… – cominciò, atono.  
– Quale? – chiese Nemo.  
– Star vuole festeggiare la rinascita di Nick, dopo cinque lunghi anni di cure… Può dire che non mi sento bene e non potrò venire alla festa? Nessuno deve sapere nulla… – domandò.  
Per alcuni istanti, Nemo rimase silenzioso. La decisione di Ringo era assai dolorosa, ma ne comprendeva le ragioni.  
Aveva posto le esigenze dei suoi compagni davanti alle proprie.  
Voleva dare ai suoi amici la possibilità di trascorrere una giornata gioiosa e non desiderava angustiarli con le sue pene.  
Il suo pensiero era rivolto soprattutto a Nick, appena uscito da un lungo e doloroso periodo di cure psicofisiche.  
Come un fratello maggiore, bramava proteggerlo.  
Sei un uomo generoso, Richard., pensò il comandante. Era stato un soldato coraggioso, malgrado l’animo intemperante.  
Pur di non angosciare i suoi compagni, era deciso ad affrontare da solo una pena tanto dolorosa.  
Ma quanto avrebbe sopportato quel peso doloroso?  
Tuttavia, non poteva costringerlo a parlare.  
– Sì. Rispetterò la tua scelta. –

1) prima fic su Teknoman… Sto facendo un rewatch e devo dire una serie carina (con molte scemenze, ahimé).  
Ringo è il mio preferito e mi dispiace che non gli sia data l’introspezione che merita, per dare spazio a Brando. (non lo odio, anzi, ma in certi momenti sembra che ruoti tutto attorno a lui, con conseguente culto della minchiata). Qui ho deciso di sfruttare la carica di angst inespressa e di ribaltare alcuni cliché.  
Penso sarà una fic di cinque capitoli.  
Preciso, uso i nomi del doppiaggio italiano, li sento più legati alla mia adolescenza (quindi Levin qui è una donna e si chiama Maggie Matheson).


	2. Eutanasia

Rapida, la macchina blu dell’esercito si avviava verso l’ospedale militare, lasciando dietro di sé una densa scia di fumo.  
Richard, seduto sul sedile posteriore, meditava. Aveva dato il consenso ad una simile operazione, eppure il suo cuore era dilaniato.  
Quel senso tormentoso di amarezza, che gli stringeva lo stomaco, non svaniva.  
Si irrigidì. Il percorso, in quel momento, gli pareva allungarsi all’infinito.  
E questo aumentava il suo senso d’angoscia.  
Desiderava la fine di una simile sofferenza, ma temeva il momento del suo arrivo.  
Cosa avrebbe visto? Come avrebbe reagito?  
Aveva preso quella decisione spinto dal suo affetto filiale, ma i dubbi non si erano dissolti.  
Il suo amore filiale combatteva contro il suo lato egoista e non riusciva a prevalere.  
Girò la testa e guardò oltre il finestrino.  
Il cielo, grigio di nubi, era illuminato dalla rara luce di un lampo grigiastro, accompagnata da un cupo rombo, simile alla detonazione di un cannone.  
Un amaro sorriso sollevò le labbra del giovane soldato. Quantomeno non doveva combattere con l’amarezza di una bella giornata di sole.  
Il tempo sembrava volere dare un conforto alla sua anima e si accordava ai suoi sentimenti.  
Spero stiate festeggiando bene, amici miei., si disse. Cinque anni di riposo e cure avevano permesso a Nick di rigenerare i danni patiti dal suo corpo durante la dura guerra contro i Venomoidi.  
Aveva perfino ripreso gli allenamenti nelle arti marziali!  
Certo, si era rotto una gamba, ma era sempre meglio un arto rotto di uno stato di catatonia!  
E tutti volevano festeggiare quest’evento con una vacanza nelle più belle città europee.  
Certo, Star e Nick si erano lasciati, ma Balzac e Rachel, dopo la guerra, si erano ritrovati e pensavano al matrimonio.  
Con un cenno della testa, allontanò i pensieri molesti. No, in quel momento, il suo pensiero doveva tendersi a suo padre, che giaceva in un letto d’ospedale, incatenato ad una crudele agonia.  
La sua attenzione doveva concentrarsi su di lui,  
Le lacrime non erano degne dell’unico figlio del generale Charles Varlause.  
Eppure, tale razionalizzazione non diminuiva il peso del suo dolore.  
Sarebbe riuscito a onorare il suo impegno?  
Avrebbe sopportato la definitiva distruzione di quel legame?

Diverso tempo dopo, davanti ai loro occhi, si stagliò un edificio assai grande, a pianta rettangolare, con muri perimetrali tinti di bianco e il tetto piatto, circondato da un ampio giardino, rigoglioso di piante verdi.  
Decine di persone entravano e uscivano dalla struttura, come api in un alveare, mentre diverse ambulanza si fermavano nel parcheggio.  
Siamo arrivati., pensò. Mancava poco alla fine di quel tragitto.  
Suo padre era in quell’ospedale…  
Sto facendo quello che è giusto? Avrei dovuto rifiutare?, si domandò, sempre più turbato. Suo padre era un uomo d’animo fermo e non avrebbe mai accettato una simile condizione, priva di qualsiasi rimedio.  
Questo non aveva frenato la sua devozione verso sua moglie e l’aveva assistita, durante la sua terribile malattia.  
Aveva rispettato la scelta di lei di lottare contro quell’orrendo tumore.  
Erano mutati i suoi pensieri in quei lunghi anni di lontananza?  
Gli sembrava di essere precipitato in un vortice privo di scopo.  
Sospirò. No, non aveva senso porsi simili domande…  
Doveva mostrare la sua risolutezza.  
I militari non avrebbero goduto della pena, che, crudele, gli dilaniava l’anima.  
La macchina si fermò, l’autista scese e aprì la portiera.  
– A che piano? – domandò il Cavaliere dello Spazio.  
– Quinto piano. Seguimi. – rispose il soldato, atono.

A passo rapido, entrarono nell’ospedale.  
Attraversarono l’ampia sala d’attesa, poi si avvicinarono ad un ascensore ed entrarono.  
Con un rumore secco, le porte si chiusero e il montacarichi si sollevò.  
Il giovane chiuse gli occhi e le sue braccia si incrociarono sul petto. Doveva serbare la sua apparenza di contegno…  
I militari non si sarebbero impietositi, davanti alla sua disperazione, e lui non desiderava essere oggetto del loro biasimo.  
Affondò i polpastrelli negli avambracci. Solo l’orgoglio gli permetteva di non cedere all’angoscia.  
Ma quanto avrebbe tollerato un tale peso?  
Ad un tratto, l’ascensore si bloccò.  
– Siamo arrivati. – annunciò il soldato.  
Premette il tasto sul quadro elettrico e le porte, con uno scatto metallico, si aprirono.

A passo rapido, attraversarono un lungo corridoio e, giunti davanti ad una porta metallica, si fermarono.  
Il soldato, presa la tessera magnetica, la introdusse nel lettore e la spia lampeggiò d’una luce verde.  
Di scatto, la porta si spalancò e i due giovani entrarono in una stanza ampia, di forma rettangolare, con pareti e pavimento d’un bianco accecante.  
La luce gialla di una lampada a neon appesa al soffitto, un poco più scuro delle pareti, illuminava l’ambiente e si posava su un letto assai ampio.  
Su di esso giaceva un uomo alto e magro, il volto circondato da una folta chioma bionda e gli occhi chiusi in un sonno profondo.  
Nel suo braccio destro, era infisso un ago, da cui si allungava una lunga cannula, collegata ad una flebo, da cui stillava una soluzione bianca, mentre sul suo volto era posata una maschera bianca per l’ossigeno.  
Sul suo petto e sulla sua testa erano collocati degli elettrodi, collegati ad un elettrocardiografo e un elettroencefalografo, dai quali si spandeva un ronzio monotono e insistente, come quello di un banco di mosche.  
Un medico basso e tarchiato, con una folta chioma candida attorno al viso squadrato, controllava i macchinari, assieme a due infermieri.  
A stento, il giovane Cavaliere dello Spazio frenò un gemito. Suo padre era stato ridotto ad un simulacro di se stesso…  
Quel corpo, privo di energia, sostenuto dalle macchine, manteneva solo le sembianze del suo amato genitore..  
Strinse i pugni e, a stento, frenò la brama di piangere. Tanti ricordi si spiegavano nella sua mente, dilaniata da quella crudele visione…  
Rivedeva Charles Valause, mentre lo sollevava tra le sue forti braccia di rugbista…  
Gli pareva quasi di sentire la solidità dei suoi muscoli sotto le sue gambe…  
E di lui cosa restava?  
No, quel corpo non apparteneva ad un uomo vitale e risoluto come suo padre.  
Il medico, sentendo il rumore della porta, distolse l’attenzione dai macchinari e, a passo rapido, si avvicinò ai due militari.  
– Sono il dottor Mahon e sono il primario di questo ospedale. Sei tu Richard Valause? – chiese, calmo.  
Il giovane trasse dalla tasca della sua divisa un tesserino identificativo e lo consegnò al medico.  
– Capisco. Mi dispiace per quello che vi hanno chiesto. – mormorò, fissando il suo sguardo metallico sul giovane figlio del generale Valause.  
– Grazie. – rispose questi, atono.  
Mise la mano nella tasca destra del camice e trasse un telecomando con un pulsante rosso al centro.  
– Che cosa è? – domandò il giovane.  
– Con questo telecomando, puoi spegnere le macchine che mantengono il generale in vita. Devi solo premere il pulsante. – spiegò il dottore.  
Ringo accennò ad un mezzo sorriso stanco. Quella cortesia gli permetteva di mantenere un atteggiamento calmo, malgrado la situazione.  
Il medico chinò la testa in segno di rispetto, poi si allontanò, portando con sé i due infermieri e il soldato.

Il giovane, per alcuni istanti,rimase immobile, poi si avvicinò al letto.  
Si sedette su una sedia e, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso sul corpo disteso. No, non era suo padre…  
Lui era un uomo forte e vigoroso.  
O forse era un ricordo d’infanzia, scolorato dal tempo?  
– Non so che cosa fare… – mormorò. Davanti a quelle povere membra, prive di vita, la sua decisione, apparentemente solida, mostrava crepe evidenti…  
Il suo cuore si schiantava con fragore e le incertezze lo straziavano.  
Di nuovo, l’indecisione dilaniava la sua mente.  
Suo padre, così deciso e vigoroso, non avrebbe mai tollerato una simile esistenza, giudicandola indegna di un uomo.  
Eppure lui, suo unico figlio, temporeggiava.  
Il lato più egoistico del suo amore filiale frenava la sua mano e gli impediva di portare a termine il suo compito.  
– Non so che cosa fare… – mormorò, affranto. Suo padre, a causa del suo lavoro, non gli dedicava molto tempo, ma sapeva rendere incisivi i momenti che gli dedicava…  
Grazie ai suoi insegnamenti, era divenuto un uomo coraggioso, che non arretrava davanti a nulla.  
Al contrario degli altri Cavalieri dello Spazio, era stato fortunato.  
Oltre a suo padre e sua madre, era stato ricoperto d’affetto e di premure dall’anziano maggiordomo Barnaby, morto poco tempo prima, a causa delle conseguenze di una caduta.  
E doveva a suo padre quest’ultimo atto d’amore.  
Gli doveva restituire parte del suo debito.  
La sua mano destra si allungò e si posò sulla guancia del generale, in una tenue carezza.  
Le lacrime annebbiarono i suoi occhi e un debole singhiozzo strinse il suo petto. Poteva sentire un flebile calore attraversare le sue dita…  
Ma non era un segno di vita consapevole.  
Suo padre era un vegetale, privo di una qualsiasi umanità.  
La sua coscienza era dispersa in una dimensione lontana, a cui lui, malgrado il suo amore filiale, non poteva accedere.  
Eppure, poteva toccarlo e sfiorarlo.  
Poteva nutrire il suo cuore di ricordi e illusioni.  
E quelle memorie sarebbero state un balsamo per la sua sofferenza.  
Ma desiderava questo?  
Era giusto imprigionare suo padre in una rete così soffocante, pur di allontanare la sofferenza dal suo cuore?  
Certo, non sentiva nulla, ma non era rispettoso verso l’uomo che lui era stato.  
Il suo sguardo, ad un tratto, si indurì e, con un gesto nervoso, allontanò le lacrime. Non poteva più esitare.  
Le sue labbra si posarono sulla fronte del genitore in un lieve bacio e rade lacrime gocciarono dai suoi occhi.  
– Ti voglio bene… – mormorò.  
Gli accarezzò il viso, poi la mano destra e gli lanciò uno sguardo, lucido d’amarezza. Sì, doveva compiere il suo dovere.  
Non doveva farsi dominare dall’egoismo dell’amore.  
Per amore suo, non doveva condannarlo ad una tale pena.  
La tempra di suo padre non meritava un simile affronto.  
– Torna da lei… Torna dalla mamma… Non sarete più lontani...– sussurrò.  
Esitò un poco, poi premette il pulsante sul telecomando.  
Il ronzio si attenuò sempre più, fino a spegnersi in un cupo silenzio.


	3. Salvataggio

Steso sul letto della sua camera, Richard fissava lo sguardo assente sul soffitto.  
– Cinque mesi… – mormorò, la voce velata di stanchezza. Erano trascorsi cinque mesi dalla morte di suo padre.  
Aveva compito il suo dovere.  
Aveva liberato suo padre da quella crudele agonia.  
Era riuscito a dare al suo corpo un funerale e una sepoltura decorosa, accanto alla tomba di sua madre.  
Finalmente, erano riuniti e non si sarebbero mai separati.  
Durante la cerimonia, aveva mantenuto un contegno dignitoso, quasi statuario, ma era stato assai doloroso per lui.  
Aveva avvertito il peso della solitudine, in quella chiesa solitaria.  
Eppure, non riusciva a liberarsi dal peso del rimorso.  
Parricida. Crudele, il suo cuore gli ricordava la sua colpa.  
E a nulla valevano le razionalizzazioni della sua mente.  
Tale, straziante amarezza stringeva il suo cuore in una morsa soffocante.  
Il suo corpo era tormentato da frustate di nausea e vomito, che gli impedivano di alimentarsi con regolarità.  
Agli sguardi preoccupati dei suoi compagni, aveva risposto che si trattava di una recrudescenza dell’ulcera, che, dalla fine della guerra, lo tormentava.  
E nemmeno la notte leniva il suo tormento.  
I suoi sogni, senza l’aiuto dei sonniferi, prescrittigli dal medico dei Cavalieri dello Spazio, si tramutavano in incubi.  
Suo padre gli sorrideva e, qualche secondo dopo, il suo volto si trasfigurava in quello di una Gorgone dalla testa anguicrinita, gli occhi ardenti di brama primordiale.  
Poi, si scioglieva in fango putrido e questa pozza lo imprigionava in una morsa soffocante.  
Un amaro sorriso sollevò le labbra del giovane. Per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a occultare il suo dolore?  
Era prossimo al crollo, ne era certo, ma doveva lottare.  
Privo della sua maschera, si sentiva nudo, indifeso, vulnerabile.  
Un brivido trapassò la sua schiena. Certo, riceveva rimproveri per la sua attitudine alla battuta caustica, ma era rispettato per il suo valore di soldato.  
Non desiderava perdere la stima dei suoi compagni e angosciarli coi suoi problemi.  
– Non voglio perdere la tua stima, Nick… – sussurrò. Un tempo, lo aveva ritenuto un pericolo per la Terra.  
Ma il tempo aveva smentito la sua diffidenza e tra lui e il giovane Teknoman si era creato un legame sincero.  
Oltre la sua severa apparenza, poco incline al sorriso, si celava un giovane valoroso, pronto ad ogni sacrificio per la difesa dello splendido pianeta azzurro.  
Quante sofferenze aveva sopportato il suo corpo, per consentire la mutazione in Teknoman?  
Per la loro salvezza, la sua mente aveva corso il rischio di sprofondare in un abisso oscuro di pazzia e dolore.  
Inoltre, Nick aveva perduto i suoi due fratelli e sua sorella in una guerra crudele.  
Non voleva sentirsi indegno di lui.  
Si scosse dai suoi pensieri e si alzò. Un senso di stanchezza assai forte l’aveva invaso, ma non riusciva a riposare.  
Gli sembrava di galleggiare in un oceano di dolore e amarezza.  
Si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò all’armadietto dei medicinali. Aveva bisogno di dormire…  
Per un po’ di tempo, desiderava dimenticare la sua pena.  
Sbatté le palpebre, poi aprì l’armadietto e prese un tubetto di farmaci.  
Per alcuni istanti, indeciso, si rigirò tra le mani la confezione. Era necessario l’uso dei sonniferi?  
Il medico della base, con l’assenso del comandante Nemo, gli aveva prescritto dei medicinali, per combattere la sua terrificante insonnia.  
– Mi calmerà. Sono stanco di questa angoscia. – mormorò, il tono abbattuto. Se non fosse riuscito a riposare, sarebbe impazzito.  
La stanchezza gravava sulle sue spalle, eppure il sonno, per lui, era un miraggio.  
Si versò un bicchiere d’acqua, aprì il tubetto di farmaci e li ingoiò.  
– Bene… Ora, posso dormire un po’. – mormorò. Già cominciava ad avvertire il senso di stordimento degli oppiacei sintetici…  
Era una sensazione gradevole…  
Si distese sul letto e, qualche istante dopo, si addormentò, le mani strette sul petto.

A passo lento, Nick percorreva i corridoi della base.  
L’ansia stringeva il suo cuore. Con il recupero dell’integrità psicofisica, erano tornati i ricordi di quella guerra devastante.  
Spesso, le morti dei suoi fratelli e sua sorella si mostravano ai suoi occhi, con i loro vivi e crudeli colori.  
Risentiva le parole, cariche di dolore e rimpianto, di Cain, mentre si spegneva tra le sue braccia.  
Perché non era riuscito a comprendere la fonte del mutamento del suo carattere?  
Tuttavia, pur con fatica, aveva riconquistato un nuovo equilibrio.  
Grazie all’affetto di Star e dei suoi amici, era riuscito a non sprofondare nell’angoscia.  
La ricostruzione della base dei Cavalieri dello Spazio aveva permesso loro di trovare un luogo di incontro comune.  
Un breve sorriso sollevò le sue labbra. Un tempo, lui e Star si erano amati, ma quel sentimento era mutato in una profonda amicizia.  
Amava la giovane esperta informatica d’un affetto fraterno, che nulla avrebbe potuto distruggere.  
Il suo cuore era stato legato dal suo coraggioso e solare compagno.  
La sua mente aveva accettato di adorare ogni lato del suo ardente carattere.  
Il sorriso morì sulle sue labbra e lo sguardo smeraldino del giovane si oscurò. No, da tanto, troppo tempo Ringo era mutato.  
Il suo corpo, prima così atletico e prestante, si era asciugato, ma non era quella la sola fonte di preoccupazione, da lui condivida coi suoi compagni.  
Il suo sguardo, di solito scintillante di ironia, era oscurato da una pena segreta e i suoi splendidi occhi cerulei erano oscurati dalla tristezza.  
Tutti si erano accorti del suo cambiamento, ma lui non aveva rivelato la ragione del suo cambiamento.  
Quando gli chiedeva le ragioni di tale pena, svicolava o chiedeva, con ruvidità, di essere lasciato solo.  
Si era rinchiuso in un silenzio duro e a nessuno permetteva di penetrare quella fortezza.  
Voleva affrontare quella sofferenza da solo, lo aveva compreso.  
Ne era sicuro, solo il comandante era a conoscenza della ragione del subitaneo mutamento di Ringo.  
Eppure, nessuna parola era uscita dalla sua bocca.  
Tra lui e Ringo esisteva un segreto.  
Perché non metteva al corrente il resto della squadra?  
Che cosa lo costringeva a serrare la sua pena dietro una maschera di fragile energia?  
Tutti erano preoccupati per questo mutamento.  
Eppure, un distorto senso di rispetto e di pudore impediva loro di porre domande più precise.  
E Ringo rischiava di sprofondare nel pantano della pazzia.  
– Ti prego… Permettici di aiutarti… – si augurò. Quale disgrazia aveva sopraffatto la tempre rocciosa del suo compagno?

Si fermò davanti alla porta della stanza del compagno.  
– Che cosa devo fare? – si domandò. In quel momento, la sua risolutezza si dissolveva, quasi fosse fumo.  
Voleva sapere l’origine dell’angoscia di Ringo, ma temeva di risultare inopportuno.  
Rifletté. Star gli aveva accennato alla famiglia di lui, ma era stata assai vaga.  
Il pilota non era mai stato prodigo di informazioni sul suo passato.  
Forse, anche lui portava sul suo animo la maschera di una natura chiassosa ed esagerata.  
– No. Non possiamo continuare così. – mormorò, deciso. Una simile situazione non poteva proseguire.  
Se lo avessero lasciato in quell’ostinato mutismo, sarebbe accaduta una disgrazia.  
E una simile eventualità non doveva concretizzarsi.  
Prese la tessera passepartout e la posò sotto il lettore magnetico.  
Con uno scatto metallico, la porta si aprì e Nick, a passo rapido, oltrepassò la soglia.

Il suo sguardo, ben presto, fu attirato dalla figura addormentata di Richard, distesa supina sul letto, le braccia mollemente abbandonate.  
Il giovane ex Teknoman scosse la testa, attraversò la stanza e si sedette sul letto. Avrebbe atteso il suo risveglio.  
A causa della sua pena, dormiva poco e la stanchezza poteva averlo sopraffatto.  
Ad un tratto, le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono. Il volto del suo amico era pallido e il suo respiro gli sembrava breve…  
Il suo sonno non appariva naturale.  
Poteva essere sotto l’effetto di un incubo, ma un controllo era sempre necessario.  
Perplesso, accostò l’orecchio al petto del compagno.  
Il suo volto si scolorò. Il battito del suo cuore era sempre più debole e quasi non riusciva a udirlo…  
Lo prese per le spalle e, energico, lo scosse, il cuore stretto dall’angoscia. No, la situazione era surreale…  
Era un incubo.  
La testa di Richard ondeggiò da una parte e dall’altra, come una bambola di pezza malamente scossa.  
Per alcuni istanti, l’ex Teknoman rimase immobile, gli occhi sbarrati dallo sgomento.  
– No.. No… – balbettò. Lui non poteva avere commesso un simile atto!  
Non poteva lasciarlo!  
Angosciato, prese l’interfono, compose alcuni numeri e lo accese.  
– Sono Star. Che cosa succede? – domandò la voce della giovane ed esperta informatica.  
– Star, vieni qui! Porta gli altri! Ringo… Non riesco a svegliarlo! – gridò il giovane Teknoman, la voce rotta dalla disperazione. Il peso di un orribile rimorso precipitava nel suo cuore…  
Solo un flebile alito di vita agitava il corpo del pilota.  
Amava Ringo, eppure lo aveva lasciato solo!  
Per alcuni istanti, l’interfono rimase silenzioso.  
– D’accordo! Tu non muoverti! – gli ordinò lei.  
Il giovane annuì e la chiamata si concluse.

La porta si aprì e Star entrò, accompagnata dal comandante Nemo e dagli altri Cavalieri dello Spazio.  
– Cosa è successo? – chiese Balzac, perplesso. Perché Star aveva interrotto con tanta urgenza le loro attività?  
Come mai Nick era nella stanza di Ringo?  
– Sono entrato per parlare con Ringo… E l’ho trovato in questo stato… Non si sveglia… Non riesco a capire… – balbettò il giovane.  
Star, Maggie, Tina, Balzac e Mack, sentendo le parole del compagno, si pietrificarono dallo stupore e dal terrore.  
– No… Non può essere… – balbettò la ragazzina, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.  
Nemo si guardò intorno e, a poca distanza dal letto, scorse il tubetto dei sonniferi vuoto.  
Cosa ho fatto…, pensò, il cuore stretto in una morsa di angoscia. Tutto, in quel momento, era illuminato da una luce livida e crudele.  
Lo stato di prostrazione del pilota era colpa sua.  
Credendo di rispettare la libertà di scelta di Ringo, aveva compiuto una scelta poco lungimirante.  
Sono stato uno stupido., pensò. Malgrado la sua natura esuberante, lui non era incline a condividere le sue sofferenze con gli altri.  
Nemmeno la sua tragedia personale aveva mutato quell’aspetto della sua indole.  
Preferiva affrontare i suoi drammi da solo e non coinvolgere gli altri.  
In questo, lui e Nick, malgrado le loro differenze caratteriali, si assomigliavano.  
Quando soffrivano, entrambi si proteggevano con una maschera.  
– Dobbiamo portarlo nel settore ospedale. Nel suo attuale stato, qualsiasi operazione da parte nostra può risultare inutile. – spiegò il comandante, il tono apparentemente calmo.  
L’ex Teknoman fece per sollevarlo, ma Balzac lo precedette e lo prese tra le braccia.  
– Hai recuperato la piena integrità psicofisica, ma non è il caso di fare simili sforzi. Lascia che lo tenga io. – lo rassicurò l’ex spia.  
– Grazie, Balzac. – mormorò il più giovane.  
Rapido, uscì dalla stanza, presto seguito dagli altri.


	4. Chiarimenti

Un greve silenzio opprimeva i corridoi del settore ospedaliero dell’ospedale.  
I cinque giovani e Mac, seduti sulle panche, aspettavano, immersi in un lugubre silenzio.  
Nick chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa all’indietro. Il tempo, in quel momento, sembrava interminabile.  
Stillava nel suo cuore, con precisione crudele.  
Che cosa tratteneva i medici nella sala operatoria?  
Un singhiozzo, in quel momento, si spezzò nel suo petto e un ruggito di rabbia impotente si liberò sulle sue labbra. Avvertiva un grumo di dolore opprimergli il cuore e impedirgli di respirare.  
Nulla poteva fare per aiutare il suo compagno di tante battaglie.  
E questa realtà accendeva la sua frustrazione.  
I suoi sentimenti d’amore, davanti a quella tragedia, passavano in secondo piano.  
Anzi, perdevano valore.  
Desiderava rivedere gli splendidi occhi cerulei dell’amico fissi nei suoi.  
Non gli importava di nulla, desiderava la sua salvezza.  
– Credo che il comandante ci debba qualche spiegazione. – esordì Balzac.  
Scuotendosi dai loro pensieri, tutti si voltarono verso il giovane, che si era alzato e appoggiato al muro, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Per alcuni istanti, rimasero silenziosi e rifletterono sulle parole del loro compagno.  
– Sì, hai ragione. Lui conosce le cause di questo crollo di Ringo, ma non ha voluto dirci niente. E questo è insolito da parte sua. – disse Maggie.  
– Perché? Che senso ha questo loro accordo? – chiese Tina.  
Balzac le scoccò uno sguardo serio.  
– Nick, dopo cinque anni di terapie, ha recuperato la sua piena efficienza psicofisica e noi decidiamo di festeggiare l’evento. In questo periodo, qualcosa sconvolge la vita di Ringo e il comandante ne viene a conoscenza. Non mi sembra ci voglia un genio per capire le ragioni della loro decisione. – ironizzò, aspro.  
L’ex Teknoman sbarrò gli occhi e, d’istinto, indicò se stesso con la mano.  
– Significa… che la causa dello stato di prostrazione di Ringo sono io? – domandò, amaro. Questa ipotesi era per lui straziante.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto danneggiare una persona a lui così cara.  
Amava Ringo e non avrebbe mai voluto essere causa del suo dolore.  
Avvertendo l’amarezza nelle parole del giovane, Balzac si schiaffeggiò la fronte con la mano. Era cambiato, ma la sua attitudine alla durezza verso se stesso non era svanita.  
Quelle sue parole potevano essere equivocate…  
Nick era troppo incline a prendersi colpe non sue e non era questo il suo obiettivo.  
Voleva invitarli a ragionare sulle probabili cause di quell’evento, non lanciare accuse prive di senso.  
– No, stai tranquillo. Tu non c’entri. Non sei certo tu la causa del suo dispiacere. – lo rassicurò e il suo tono di voce si addolcì.  
Poi, il suo sguardo si oscurò e la sua fronte si corrugò.  
– Inoltre, credo che il suo dimagrimento non abbia nulla a che fare con l’ulcera. Non del tutto.– proseguì.  
– E’ vero, Se, per cinque mesi, ha lottato contro una forte depressione, anche il suo corpo ne ha risentito. Probabilmente, non riesce ad alimentarsi adeguatamente. – affermò Mack.  
– Non potrebbe essere una malattia più grave? – domandò Maggie, angosciata.  
Uno scricchiolio di passi interruppe la discussione.

Tutti videro avanzare a passo lento, ma deciso, Nemo, accompagnato da un medico.  
– Come sta Ringo? – chiese Mack.  
– Si riprenderà. Siamo riusciti a liberare il suo sangue da quegli oppiacei sintetici. Tuttavia, abbiamo dovuto sedarlo, perché era in preda a forti allucinazioni e ha rischiato di farsi molto male. – continuò il medico, il tono dispiaciuto.  
Brividi di sgomento attraversarono i presenti.  
– E’ possibile vederlo? – chiese Mac.  
– No. E’ meglio lasciarlo riposare. Dopo quello che ha passato, è necessario che resti tranquillo e non sia sottoposto ad altri stress. Voi siete suoi amici e gli volete molto bene, ma le vostre domande sarebbero una ulteriore fonte di agitazione e non ne ha bisogno per ora. – spiegò il medico.  
L’ex Teknoman, perplesso, corrugò la fronte e il suo sguardo, attento, si posò ora sul dottore, ora su Nemo.  
– Credo sia il caso che sappiate la verità. Questa farsa è durata anche troppo. – intervenne quest’ultimo, turbato dallo sguardo penetrante del Cavaliere dello Spazio.  
Poi si volse verso il dottore.  
– Se c’è qualche novità, ci avverta. Di qualsiasi tipo essa sia. – gli disse.  
– Ci potete contare. Ci sentiamo. – li salutò il medico e si allontanò.  
Rimasti soli, il comandante lanciò uno sguardo a Mack e ai cinque giovani.  
– Venite con me. – ordinò.  
Tutti annuirono e si avviarono verso la sala di controllo della base.

Percorsero i corridoi della base, i cuori grevi d’amarezza. Quel posto era stato restaurato, eppure sembrava avere la graveolenza di una tomba…  
Sono stato stupido.,pensò Nick. Troppo preso da se stesso, non aveva saputo andare oltre la maschera del suo compagno.  
L’aveva creduto invulnerabile al dolore.  
Eppure, aveva avuto la prova delle sue emozioni, cinque anni prima!  
Ringo, malgrado la sua forza d’animo, era dotato d’un cuore palpitante, capace di amare e soffrire.  
Qualche minuto dopo, entrarono nella sala di comando.  
– Sedetevi. – ordinò Nemo.  
Appena vide tutti seduti, l’uomo accennò ad un sospiro. Cosa avrebbero pensato di lui?  
Quel segreto era stato doloroso, ma aveva creduto di rispettare la libertà di Ringo.  
Inoltre, aveva sperato che lui rivelasse la ragione del suo mutamento.  
– Per quanto riguarda il suo stato fisico, non preoccupatevi. Ringo sta bene. Non ha nessuna malattia fisica. La sua ulcera è guarita. – cominciò l’uomo, amareggiato.  
– A cosa è dovuto il dimagrimento? – chiese Mack.  
Nemo, per alcuni istanti, tacque.  
– Il suo problema è il dolore, che, da mesi, è suo compagno di vita. – continuò l’uomo.  
Cinque mesi? Ha sopportato per cinque mesi una simile pena?, pensarono tutti, esterefatti. Quale dolore poteva averlo portato ad una simile risoluzione?  
Di sicuro, era legato alla lettera da lui ricevuta.  
– Come ha detto prima Balzac, Ringo ha sopportato una pena devastante da solo per non angustiare voi. Soprattutto, per non angosciare te, Nick. Ma non devi sentirti in colpa per questo. Gli unici colpevoli del suo stato attuale sono i membri delle Forze Armate. – dichiarò Nemo.  
Un breve tremito scosse il corpo dell’uomo. Forse, avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di sottostare a quegli ordini crudeli  
– Cosa c’entrano i militari? – domandò Mack, stupito.  
– Il padre di Ringo, Charles Varlause, come ben sapete, era un generale dell’esercito e, per cinque anni, è stato creduto morto, a causa di un attacco degli alieni. Ma non era così. Purtroppo, era in stato vegetativo permanente, senza alcuna speranza di risveglio. – continuò Nemo.  
Per alcuni istanti, esitò e il suo sguardo si assottigliò. In quel momento, vedeva le conseguenze della sua scelta.  
Desiderava rispettare la scelta del suo sottoposto, ma non si era reso pienamente conto dell’entità della sua sofferenza.  
Pur non essendo stupido, aveva commesso un errore marchiano.  
Avrebbe dovuto permettere agli altri di sostenere Ringo.  
Certo, lui si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma avrebbe compreso la necessità di un tale sostegno.  
Tante volte aveva mostrato di essere un soldato abile e perspicace, malgrado il suo temperamento focoso.  
– I militari… I militari non si sono voluti prendere la responsabilità della sua dipartita… E si sono serviti di Ringo per questo… Gli hanno imposto una scelta tra tenere suo padre in vita, attaccato a delle macchine, o porre termine ad un simile stato. E lui ha scelto quest’ultima opzione, malgrado avesse il cuore spezzato.– affermò, amareggiato.  
Gli sguardi dei presenti, inquisitori, si fissarono sull’uomo. Tante cose, in quel momento, cominciavano ad assumere un significato lineare.  
Il mondo del loro compagno, prima solido, si era sgretolato, come un castello di sabbia colpito da un’onda, ed era stato costretto a porre termine  
Il dolore e il senso di colpa avevano condotto Ringo sull’abisso del suicidio.  
– Lui mi ha chiesto di non dirvi nulla. Ha pensato a difendere la salute appena ritrovata di Nick e non ha voluto farvi preoccupare e ho assecondato la sua decisione. Io, in questo modo, ho ritenuto di rispettare la sua volontà Sono stato ingenuo, perché ho creduto che si sarebbe confidato con voi, ma non è andata così. Non ho tenuto conto del suo orgoglio. E me ne rammarico, credetemi.– concluse, amareggiato.  
Per alcuni istanti, un greve silenzio oppresse la sala.  
Nick, di scatto, si alzò e uscì dalla sala, seguito da Star, sotto gli occhi seri degli altri.

Si appoggiò al muro e si lasciò cadere a terra, stringendosi la testa tra le mani. Il suo amore per Ringo, scoperto tre anni prima, non lo aveva aiutato a comprendere nulla.  
Era stato cieco, dinanzi al suo dolore e lo aveva abbandonato...  
– Nick… – mormorò Star, cauta.  
– Star, sono un idiota. Lo amo, ma non sono stato attento in queste ultime settimane. Eppure, mi sono ripreso perfettamente dalla guerra di cinque anni prima… Ho recuperato la mia piena efficienza psicofisica, ho pensato a festeggiare la mia rinascita, ma non ho visto la progressiva morte di Ringo… L’ho lasciato da solo e non me lo perdonerò mai. – mormorò.  
Strinse gli occhi e si morse la labbra, facendole sanguinare.  
– Non hai sentito le parole del dottore? Si salverà. – replicò Star, sorpresa dal tono colpevole del giovane.  
– E se tentasse ancora il suicidio? Tu sai quanto è testardo. Non si arrenderà… – mormorò, affranto.  
– Non lo tenterà, perché noi gli staremo accanto e ci faremo perdonare per questi cinque mesi di solitudine. Non sei il solo a non avere capito nulla della situazione. – affermò lei.  
Di scatto, il giovane girò la testa e fissò i suoi occhi verdi, spalancati dallo stupore, nelle iridi cobalto di lei.  
– Tu avevi sofferto una situazione assai difficile e, giustamente, hai pensato a te stesso. Ma noi, che non abbiamo patito le tue sofferenze, non abbiamo saputo vedere la verità. E solo ora ci rendiamo conto del nostro errore. – mormorò, amareggiata. No, erano tutti colpevoli, in quel momento.  
La sola vittima era Ringo e lo avevano abbandonato a una pena dolorosa.  
Pur definendosi suoi amici, avevano voluto credere ad un malessere semplicemente fisico, causato da una guerra crudele.  
– Nick, abbiamo sbagliato tutti. Ma, se vogliamo rimediare al nostro errore, non possiamo agire da soli. Dobbiamo essere uniti, se vogliamo aiutarlo a riemergere da questo abisso. Avrà bisogno di ogni aiuto possibile per volere cominciare a vivere. – affermò la ragazza, decisa.  
Il giovane, per alcuni istanti, rifletté sulle parole di lei. Sì, aveva ragione.  
In quel momento, dovevano circondare Ringo di affetto e premure, per ridargli il gusto della vita.  
Non sarebbe stato facile, ma era loro dovere provarci.  
– Hai ragione, Star. –


	5. Scambio di ruoli

Con fatica, Richard sollevò le palpebre.  
Una densa oscurità, simile a melassa, opprimeva il suo sguardo, mentre il suo corpo galleggiava, privo di peso.  
– Che cosa succede? – si domandò. Ricordava di essersi ritirato nella sua stanza, desideroso di solitudine.  
Con la morte di suo padre, il suo animo si era spento.  
Il giovane esuberante si era dissolto ed era stato sostituito da un uomo inaridito, incapace di provare qualsiasi emozione  
Poggiò una mano sul torace. Solo lo sport gli consentiva di liberare il suo cuore dall’angoscia.  
Ma le sue forze si spegnevano sempre più.  
Avvertiva l’inutilità delle sue azioni.  
L’allenamento nel calcio e nel karate gli pareva sempre più arduo.  
Il suo corpo era sempre più ribelle ai comandi della sua mente.  
Bramava solo il riposo.  
Con noncuranza, aveva aperto un’intera confezione di oppiacei sintetici, oppresso dalla stanchezza.  
E, pochi istanti dopo, la sua coscienza era precipitata nel sonno artificiale, indotto dai sonniferi.  
Voleva solo un po’ di requie dal dolore e dal rimorso, che lo stavano dilaniando da tanto, troppo tempo.  
La dose consigliatagli dal medico della base, col tempo, si era rivelata insufficiente.  
La sua razionalità non riusciva a contrastare il suo senso di colpa.  
Il suo cuore, sordo agli appelli della ragione, lo accusava di parricidio.  
Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Non poteva abbandonarlo ad un tale destino.  
O forse era una patetica scusa della sua mente provata?  
– Sto mentendo a me stesso? – si chiese.  
Un fremito, ad un tratto, lo attraversò tutto, come una breve scossa elettrica.  
Aprì un poco gli occhi, sorpreso. Di che cosa si trattava?  
Sembrava il tocco di una mano, leggera e premurosa sulla sua testa…  
Una lama di luce, ad un tratto, fendette l’oscurità e lo colpì tra gli occhi.  
Infastidito, corrugò la fronte, poi sollevò le palpebre.

Il giovane si accorse di essere disteso su un lettino d’ospedale, situato al centro di un’ampia stanza rettangolare, illuminata da una lampada a neon incastrata nel soffitto.  
– Ben svegliato. – lo salutò una voce maschile, calma e gentile.  
Richard girò la testa e, seduto accanto al suo letto, vide Nick.  
Lui? Perché è qui? E come mai sono in ospedale?, si chiese il pilota. Ricordava solo di avere preso dei sonniferi e di essersi addormentato…  
Gli oppiacei sintetici impedivano alla sua mente di precipitare nell’abisso degli incubi.  
Grazie a quei farmaci, riusciva a contrastare il problema dell’insonnia.  
Eppure, il suo riposo non era rigeneratore.  
Di solito, il sonno artefatto durava dieci ore e, al suo risveglio, gli sembrava di essere oppresso dalla stanchezza.  
Cosa sapeva Nick?  
– Perché sono qui? – chiese, sorpreso.  
L’interpellato, perplesso, aggrottò le sopracciglia. Come poteva fargli una simile domanda?  
Era un effetto tardivo dei sonniferi?  
Ringo avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi del suo tentato suicidio.  
Con tutti quei medicinali, se non l’avessero scoperto in tempo,sarebbe morto, per collasso respiratorio!  
Malgrado questo, lo stupore si leggeva nei suoi occhi cerulei.  
Sembrava non comprendere la ragione della sua presenza in ospedale  
Eppure, quella spropositata assunzione di farmaci l’aveva condotto ad un passo dalla morte.  
Come si spiegava il suo stupore? Stordimento? Era stato un evento accidentale?  
Ma Ringo non era stupido e un simile errore gli pareva assurdo da parte sua.  
Cosa cambierebbe?, si chiese. Se anche quell’assunzione di sonniferi fosse stata involontaria, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.  
Anzi, la situazione sarebbe stata ben più tragica  
Pur di non fare preoccupare nessuno, si era logorato in una lotta contro l’angoscia ed era stato sopraffatto.  
E il logoramento psichico lo aveva portato ad uno sbaglio tanto marchiano.  
Per poco, non era morto.  
Nick sospirò. Superata l’iniziale diffidenza, Ringo si era rivelato un amico sincero e leale.  
Inoltre, non poteva non ammirare la sua tempra forte.  
Avrebbe desiderato un frammento della sua vitalità.  
A stento, trattenne un amaro sorriso. In quel momento, i ruoli si erano ribaltati.  
A lui spettava il compito di sostegno.  
Ringo aveva bisogno d’una mano amica.  
Non è il caso di insistere.,pensò. Il medico aveva detto loro che le domande avrebbero costituito un motivo di agitazione per lui, già così provato.

Sospirò.  
– Ringo, mi dispiace per tuo padre. – mormorò ad un tratto l’ex Teknoman.  
A queste parole, il corpo del pilota si irrigidì e, di scatto, il giovane girò la testa verso destra. La voce di Nick vibrava d’affetto, ma quelle parole acuivano il suo senso di pena.  
Aveva ucciso il suo amato genitore.  
Poteva dipingere questo atto dei colori più vivi, ma restava sempre un parricidio.  
E il rimorso allignava nel suo cuore.  
Deboli singhiozzi sollevarono il suo petto e le lacrime tremarono nei suoi occhi.  
– Non dovresti essere dispiaciuto per me… Il comandante non ti ha rivelato cosa è accaduto? – domandò, il tono innaturalmente calmo e lo sguardo fisso verso il muro..  
L’ex Teknoman rimase cogitabondo. Oltre al dolore per la morte del padre, il suo amico era straziato da un devastante senso di colpa.  
Credeva di essere colpevole della morte del suo genitore e, per questo, si consumava in un tormento crudele.  
Il suo cuore sopraffaceva la razionalità e gli impediva di vedere la realtà nella sua completezza.  
Allungò la mano per accarezzargli i capelli, poi la ritrasse.  
– Sì, so cosa è successo. E ti conosco abbastanza per dire che hai scelto per amore. Hai rinunciato alla presenza di tuo padre, pur di ridargli una dignità. Non tutti sarebbero capaci di una simile scelta. – replicò. Forse, le sue parole erano scontate, ma era convinto della loro veridicità.  
Malgrado la sua apparenza chiassosa, Ringo era capace di scelte difficili, pur di rispettare le persone da lui amate e ammirate.  
Ansimi sempre più veloci sollevarono il petto dell’ex calciatore e lente lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi. Quelle parole, tanto calme e gentili, aprivano una breccia nel muro di silenzio, che, da sei mesi, era il suo rifugio e la sua prigione.  
Desiderava abbandonarsi all’onda del dolore, che premeva sul suo petto.  
Eppure, non doveva succedere.  
Non doveva cedere davanti a lui.  
Aveva spesso usato durezza verso Nick e le sue esitazioni e questo gli imponeva un’estrema coerenza, libera da compromessi.  
Nessuno – tantomeno lui – doveva vedere la sua debolezza.  
Calmo, Nick prese la mano di Richard tra le sue e la sollevò. Sentiva il suo amico teso, impegnato in un assurdo combattimento contro i suoi sentimenti.  
Stava commettendo il medesimo errore da lui fatto cinque anni prima.  
Quella repressione, tanto infruttuosa quanto tenace, rischiava di condurlo alla follia.  
– Guardami. – mormorò quest’ultimo, dolce.  
Cauto, il pilota girò la testa e i suoi occhi d’acquamarina si rifletterono nelle iridi smeraldine dell’amico.  
– Tu… – balbettò, sorpreso. Non vedeva alcun biasimo in quei limpidi occhi smeraldini.  
Anzi, sembrava preoccupato… per lui.  
Come poteva Nick non rimproverarlo per la sua incoerenza.  
– Sì. Desidero vederti sereno, amico mio. – rispose l’altro.  
Il pilota, ad un tratto, con un urlo, si abbandonò al pianto e la sua mano, con forza, si strinse a quella dell’amico.  
Le lacrime, impetuose, esondarono dai suoi occhi, simili ad un fiume privo di argini, e dolorosi singhiozzi si spezzarono nel suo petto.  
– Papà… Perdonami… – ululò. Non riusciva più a controllare quell’atroce senso di pena…  
Il cuore rischiava di scoppiargli, se avesse continuato a reprimere le sue emozioni.  
Nick rimase silenzioso e, di tanto in tanto, la sua mano carezzava i capelli dorati del compagno. Nessuna parola era necessaria.  
Solo i gesti dovevano dare conforto.  
Ad un tratto, cinse con le braccia il corpo dell’amico e lo strinse a sé, contro il suo petto, massaggiandogli la schiena con una mano. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma le parole, in quel momento, gli parevano prive di qualsiasi valore.  
Ringo, straziato dal dolore, non comprendeva l’assurdità del suo senso di colpa.  
Suo padre era tenuto in vita da macchine elettriche, ma non era rimasta alcuna coscienza del suo corpo.  
E non era giusto privarlo della possibilità di passare oltre.

Qualche tempo dopo, il corpo del pilota si abbandonò tra le braccia dell’ex Teknoman.  
Delicate, le mani di Nick lo riappoggiarono sul letto, poi le sue dita sfiorarono la sua guancia in una tenue carezza.  
Il pilota, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, gli occhi sbarrati, fissi verso il soffitto, e il petto sollevato da rapidi ansiti.  
Poi, le sue palpebre si chiusero e il suo respiro, a poco a poco, si regolarizzò.  
– Dormi, amore mio. – sussurrò Nick e la sua mano, leggera, si posò sul viso dell’altro. Finalmente, la maschera era stata distrutta.  
Il suo amato riposava senza i sonniferi.  
Non era un sonno tranquillo, ne era certo, ma non era artificiale.  
E questo era un passo avanti.  
Ad un tratto, un senso di rabbia bruciò nel suo cuore e la sua mascella si irrigidì. I loro destini, in quel momento, si erano uniti in una comune tragedia.  
Erano stati entrambi usati dall’esercito come strumenti, seppur in situazioni differenti.  
Da tempo non sentivo questo sentimento., meditò. Le terapie, seppur a tratti, gli avevano permesso di guardare agli eventi della guerra con occhio analitico, per quanto pietoso…  
Ma, in quel momento, sentiva l’acidità dell’ira montare quasi alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Desiderava servirsi di Teknoman per dare una lezione a quei bastardi.  
Ma Pegaso, ormai, era scomparso.  
E lui non sapeva cosa fare.

La porta automatica, con uno scatto metallico, si aprì ed entrarono i Cavalieri dello Spazio, accompagnati da Nemo.  
– Nick… Cosa è successo? Sembra riposi tranquillo. – affermò Nemo.  
– Era solo stanco di combattere contro il suo dolore. Gli ho dato la possibilità di sfogarsi. Io e lui, inoltre, abbiamo dovuto sopportare la stessa prova, poiché siamo stati usati dalle Forze Armate come giocattoli. – rispose Nick, il tono piatto, vibrante d’ira.  
Nemo, calmo, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e fissò il suo sguardo sottile negli occhi verdi di Nick-  
– Sei arrabbiato con le Forze Armate ed è comprensibile, ma non pensi che prima venga Ringo? La vendetta, in questo momento, non porterà vantaggi a nessuno. Quando si riprenderà, se lo vorrà, potrà farlo, ma solo con l’aiuto di tutti noi. – dichiarò l’uomo, deciso. Condivideva l’ira di Nick contro l’esercito, ma, in quel momento, non aveva senso.  
Dovevano aiutare Ringo a emergere dall’abisso della depressione e non dovevano procurargli altri stress.  
Nick tacque e i suoi occhi si fissarono su tutti i Cavalieri dello Spazio.  
Questi annuirono, con brevi cenni del capo.  
– Sì, avete ragione. La vendetta può aspettare. –


End file.
